1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a scaler and a method for controlling thereof, and more particularly, a scaler and a method for controlling a scaler to process a stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image refers to an image of an object showing the object with depth. Stereoscopic images are generated by means of a stereography camera which uses a binocular lens for capturing images. The same object is photographed through the binocular lens and the two images of the object are combined into one frame and the frame is stored. A frame image photographed through a right lens of the binocular lens is a right frame image, and a frame image photographed through a left lens of the binocular lens is a left frame image. That is, the stereoscopic image is a synthesis of the right frame image with the left frame image.
As described above, to display the stereoscopic image, which is a combination of the right frame image with the left frame image, a separate formatter for dividing the right frame image and the left frame image is needed. Therefore, a user is required to buy not only a display apparatus but also the formatter to display the stereoscopic image. Also, data loss occurs when the formatter processes data such that the stereoscopic image has lower definition than a plane image.